School life
by IronPrince
Summary: School can be hard on people, especially if you go to Fairy Tail Academy The First day and already things go out of hand. For those who read this, I will surely add in the romance later on. Slowly getting back into writing Update coming out soon.
1. Close encounters

Yo, this is the Iron Prince. Okay so this is my second FanFic and it literally took me 10 mins to make, on my phone. So I hope u can enjoy this and since it took such a short time to make i think i can update it regularly. And for those who say that guys cant write something romantic, i wont blame you It's true.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, If I did I would be rich and i wouldn't need to write these

* * *

As she woke up, she sleepily looked at the clock next to her.  
She blinked once, drowsy from the night before.  
"What time is it?" She slowly sat up and clearly saw the time.  
Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was.  
Dashing out of bed, the small girl rushed to prepare everything for the late start of her high school life.  
"Bye Mum!" She called as she blasted out of the door, down the street toward Fairy Tail academy.  
"Oh no, Dammit of all days why did my clock run out of batteries."  
The small, blue hair girl ran full speed down the street to the entrance of her new school.  
As the bell rang from the distance the small girl turned a corner running at full speed.  
"My first day and I'm already late!" she yelled at herself.  
The school came into sight as she bolted toward the entrance.  
The gym was up ahead, where all the new students were meant to be.  
She was never one to be late to class, let alone the start of a new school year, but yet here she was, running at full speed toward her destination.  
Then it all happened in a split second. She ran toward the door, but before she could open it, the door swung out and hit her in the forehead.  
The force of the impacted knocked her down to the ground.  
"Damn and just as I got here..." She said as her consciousness faded.  
A boy walked out and saw the small girl on the ground. She only had a glimpse of him before she was unconscious.  
'Tall, black hair, scary, muscular, scowling, piercings, handsome?'  
The last thought confused herself as she felt herself being picked up and carried.  
When she woke she found herself on a bed.  
Next to her was a beautiful woman in a white doctors coat.  
"Oh, you're awake now, well that's good, hopefully you won't get into any accidents anymore," the nurse said playfully, her smile instantly brightening up the room.  
"So I guess you must be one of the new students, well allow me to introduce myself, I am Mirajane, the school nurse."  
Bewildered by the nurses smile the girl could only say one thing, "I'm is Levy McGarden."

...

...

...

"Onii-chan, it's time to wake up!" A small voice called to him as he begun to wake.  
"Tch, Let me sleep for another 5 minute Wendy," he replied in a soft growl.  
The door to his room slowly opened and a small, girl walked in.  
"Onii-chan, it's the start of the year for school and you must go," she called out in a small voice  
He slowly got up and looked at the little girls face. She stared at him with big round eyes.  
Reluctantly, he got up. The stare was a powerful thing. He rose from his bed and the little girl smiled.  
As he left the house, his little sister, Wendy called out to him, "Good Luck Onii-chan, and try not to break anything on the first day!"  
School was never a good thing to him, all the work was annoying, there was never anyone interesting and now he was stuck at this school.  
As one of the new students, he followed the herd into the massive gym.  
The Principal called himself Makarov, he was a short, old man, who for one reason or another stared at all the new girls with a perverted look on his face. After calming down the old man began his speech to the new students of the school. The guy didn't shut up, the old man went on for what seemed like hours, talking about how all of them where his children and crap like that.  
'This is too annoying, isn't there anything to do around here?' he thought to himself.  
He looked around, there were only a few people in this group of pansies that looked like they could do anything remotely entertaining.  
Bored, he silently got up and headed toward the backdoor.  
No one noticed him as he opened the door and stepped out.  
BUMP!  
The door had hit something, he closed the door slowly, making sure that no one saw him and looked down.  
"Shit, where the hell did this chick come from?"  
At the front of the door was a small girl laying on the ground, not moving.  
"Oi, you awake?"  
The girl slowly tilted her head up and then she fell unconscious.  
"Dammit, why did it have to be me."  
He bent down and slowly picked her up, she was small and light, not like all the other girls in the gym.  
She was different.  
He headed toward the main office with the girl in his hands.  
As he reached to office, a man with brown hair, cut into the shape of a bowl, spun around and greeted him.  
"Hello, let me guess the new students? Hi, my name is Max, I run the main office. So what's up? Ohhh Is this your girlfriend? Lucky guy and on the first day of the year as well."  
This guy pissed him off, way to cheery.  
"I found this girl unconscious in front of the gym. So where is the bloody nurse?"  
Max looked at the boy in surprise, "Wow, a little bit angry are we?"  
Max chuckled as the boy got even more infuriated.  
Seeing the boys face steaming up, he changed from laughing to a slight chuckle and pointed over in the left direction, to a sign with a red cross in the middle.  
The boy trudged over, with the girl still in his arms, toward the infirmary.  
Seriously pissed off at the guy at the main office.  
He placed the small, blue hair girl on the bed closest to him and began to walk away.  
Suddenly a woman wearing a white lab coat stepped in front of him.  
"Hey, nurse, you got a new patient," he said bluntly and turned to walk away.  
"Thank you for bringing her here, ummm, can I ask your name please?"  
The boy turned and said "Gajeel Redfox." And he walked away.

* * *

Plz review this, if you like this i will make more and so i can improve


	2. Finally, they meet

Chapter 2 is about to begin so i gotta say this

I don't own Fairytail, if i did i would be rich.

* * *

Time passed and by now the ceremony would be waking up to the beautiful nurse Mirajane, Levy quickly left to rejoin the group of new students.  
"Be careful now ok, Levy?" Mirajane called as Levy left.  
"Yes, thank you very much Mira-sensei." She waved back at the nurse and began the search for the group.  
As she left, Levy noticed another beautiful girl with scarlet hair and a student with bright pink hair, carrying an unconscious student with pitch black hair into the nurses office.  
With every step a drop of blood came down from the students face.  
She just turned slowly and left, trying to ignore the horrific scene she just witnessed.  
It was not hard to find the loud, new students.  
She slipped into line as the teachers began to give them their new home room classes.  
She looked around, hoping to find the boy who carried her to the nurse.  
'Gajeel Redfox.'  
She only had a name (Thanks to Mira-sensei) and the small glimpse of his face, but there was no one that looked anything like the guy that she saw.  
She sighed as her name was called.  
"1-A, O.K, I'm ready now," she told herself, claming down before entering.  
She opened the door and took a step inside.  
All of the students inside turned their heads toward her, curious of the new blood that entered.  
For a second she was the centre of attention, but just as quickly, they all returned to their conversations.  
She scanned the room and saw the back of a familiar blonde head.  
"Lu-chan!" she yelled out and made her way toward her best friend.  
Ever since middle school they had been best friends and now, as luck would have it, they were in the same class in high school.  
The blonde was taller than Levy herself and she was good looking so every time they went out boys would drool as the girl walked past.  
She turned around and saw the small bluenette calling her name.  
"Levy-chan, where were you?" The blonde came in a hugged the small bluenette.  
"Lucy? Who's this little girl your talking to?" said a voice behind her.  
The boy standing behind her came into view.  
Pink hair and a scarf around his neck and for some reason there was a huge bandage right in the middle of his forehead which made him look absolutely ridiculous. "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced himself to the small bluenette with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Hello, I'm Levy Mc-," she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a flying chair came crashing down onto Natsu.  
"Natsu, next time be prepared," yelled a boy with black hair across the room. "Asshole, I'll get you for that, and put some clothes on Gray!"  
The boy named Gray looked down and saw all his clothes gone. He tried to cover up as fast as he could but it was useless.  
Natsu growled as he leapt out to fight the other student.  
Everything was getting destroied and no one could stop them.  
Levy turned her attention back to Lucy, who was just laughing at the madness.  
Even though it was the first day of school, it seemed like this had been going on forever.  
A smile crept onto Levy's face as she watched the two boys fight each other.  
Suddenly the door opened once more and he walked into the room.  
A student who had piercings across his face.  
"Ahhh! It's you!" she shouted out.  
The fighting stopped and the whole class turned as the short blue hair girl stood up, pointing and yelling toward the guy who just came in.  
"Gajeel Redfox?"

...

...

...

After leaving the girl in the nurses office, Gajeel made his way back to the hall.  
The Principal was still going on about being and family and shit. Gajeel quietly snuck into a seat behind a boy with pink hair.  
"Hey, asshole, where did you go?" The boy with pink hair turned and faced Gajeel.  
"You missed the whole thing, Idiot." The boy just smiled at him with a goofy look on his face.  
Gajeel tried to keep calm , remembering his promise to his little sister, but it was guys like this that really annoyed him the most.  
The Pink hair boy kept on talking, repeatedly calling him an idiot.  
Slowly, Gajeel clenched his right fist and in an instant, let it loose on the pink boys face.  
The whole school turned toward the sound of someone screaming in pain.  
A student with scarlet hair, stood up and began to speak.  
"Who did this?" she yelled, giving a death glare to all those in sight.  
The girl was not one to mess around with, the glare in her eye showed anyone how dangerous she was.  
"Damn, this is bad," Gajeel whispered to himself, "Gotta get out of here."  
Gajeel, afraid for his life, he once again tried to get away from the gym, but this time it was no use.  
The scarlet hair student saw him make his move toward the door. Five seconds was all it took.  
The teachers around did not move.  
All students had a sweat drop as they watched the mayhem unfold.  
The Principal looked at the fainted student for a second, then sighed.  
"Erza," he said quietly into the microphone, "How many times do we have to tell you, DON'T DESTROY THE GYM WHEN YOU FIGHT, do you know how much it cost to repair it?"  
All the students sighed, the principal didn't even seem to notice a student lying on the ground after being beaten to a pulp by the scarlet demon.  
A teacher with green hair stepped next to one of the students, whilst the principal continued with his rant and the scarlet hair girl apologizing.  
"Excuse me, Erza, would you mind taking this boy to the nurses office please?" The girl nodded as she began to pick him up.  
Just then the pink hair boy sprung up once more.  
"Asshole, why the heck did you punch me?"  
Slowly he looked down and saw his assailant lying on the ground not moving and a girl picking him up with a deadly aura that would kill any living thing within 1 meter.  
"Hey you, new kid," the green hair teacher called, "Help her take him to the nurses office."  
"Why do I have to-," the pink hair boy began to speak, until the glance of the demon fell upon him. "Right away sir!" he called back.  
The three students left quickly with the sound of an angry small man behind them.  
As Gajeel woke he noticed he was not inside the gym anymore.  
He glanced at the clock overhead and sat up on the white bed.  
Suddenly a voice called over to him, effectively scaring the shit out of him.  
"Oh, Mr Redfox, I'm so glad you could visit me once more," the nurse giggled as she went back to her work.  
He was in the infirmary, on the bed right next to the door.  
He quickly scanned the room. 'Tch, the midget probably went to her class by now' he thought to himself.  
"You're lucky you know that?" The nurse said in a casual tone.  
"Not many people live to tell the tale after encountering the scarlet demon."  
He looked at her with a confused scowl on his face.  
"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Mirajane slowly got up with that annoying smile of hers and explained with the most detail possible.  
"Most people can't see in front of them for a month after an encounter with the Student council president, Erza Scarlet, Aka. the scarlet demon. Oh, by the way I'll tell you now so don't forget, your home room is 1-A, got it?"  
Gajeel jumped onto his feet and began to walk out but was stopped by Mira's arm, pulling him down, back onto the bed.  
She shook her head, "You won't be going anywhere soon, Mr. Redfox," she said playfully.  
The smile she put on was very deceptive. This woman could even be more dangerous than a devil, or Satan himself.  
Half an hour passed and he finally was able to escape from the white prison cell.  
'Damn woman, I'm never going back there' he promised himself whilst heading toward his new home room.  
Behind the door there was a loud noise and the cries of two guys fighting.  
Gajeel slammed the door open, only to find the pink hair kid and a pervert fighting in on the other side of the room, the rest of the class had thier eyes glue to the door that was just opened.  
As he entered, a short girl with blue hair stood up, pointed at him and yelled "Ahhh! It's you!"  
Gajeel looked at the girl dumbfounded as she kept pointing directly at him.  
"Gajeel Redfox?"

* * *

O.k So that's Chapter 2, i hope you like it. Since this is just the beginning I'm not gonna make anything big happen straight away.  
Anyway like last time Review and tell me how to improve. I know I still suck so help.

This chapter has been update and i think it will sound better given that i put more detail into it.


	3. There are many things that hurt

I'm back, and this is Chapter 3. Not sure that all you guys will like this one, but i think that it will be O.K since it's leading up to the pain, (mainly for Gajeel)

So hope you guys enjoy this and guess what, I still don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

A moment passed and the two students stood silently, the class not making a sound, even the two brawlers stopped and watched the small girl.  
Levy still pointing her finger at the man named Gajeel.  
The small girl ran toward him.  
The student in question stood still for a second, looked around but was still confused at what was unfolding.  
"Who are you?" he asked the small bluenette.  
Levy fell face first into the ground, completely caught of guard by the ridiculous question.  
She picked herself up and looked at the man.  
"Seriously? You don't remember?" she asked, baffled at the dumb student.  
Suddenly he looked up, a light switched inside his head.  
"Oh, I know you now!" he said with an idiotic grin on his face.  
Levy sighed finally relieved that he had remembered who she was.  
"Your that girl fell asleep right in front of the gym!" he exclaimed, receiving laughs from all over the classroom.  
Levy looked at him in shock.  
Never had she been so embarrassed in her life.  
"IDIOT!" she screamed out loud, planting a book right into his face.  
She turned away, leaving her 'Savior' lying on the ground.  
"And to think I was gonna thank that asshole," she told herself as she walked back toward Lucy.  
Once again the door opened and this time a teacher entered.  
Blonde, tall, muscular.  
Those were the first three words that popped into her mind as she saw him.  
As the teacher walked toward his desk he noticed one thing.  
"Ok, who did this?" he called out to the class.  
No one answered.  
The teacher slowly bent down and examined the victim.  
A large red outline of a book was clearly engraved on his face. One poke, no response.  
He gave the student a light kick before stepping over him and began the class.  
"Just leave him there to die," Natsu yelled.  
The class laughed and Levy was no exception.  
But something in Natsu's voice sounded a little too serious as he rubbed the bandage on his head.  
After quieting down, Levy looked at the pink boy, it seemed obvious that he was pissed off about something.  
'Probably something to do with that bandage on his forehead,' she thought to herself, giving her a mental reminder to ask Lucy.  
"Yosh, ok everyone, I am Gildarts, but any of you can call me sensei or old man."  
Gildarts laughed as if he made a funny joke.  
The class stated blankly at their new teacher.  
'This is gonna be an interesting year' Levy mumbled, being only heard by her friend sitting next to her.  
Levy smiled at her best friend as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

...

...

...

Now a book to the face hurt, a dictionary hurt more, but an encyclopedia? That would've killed him.  
As Gajeel woke from his slumber he saw an old man in front of him and the rest of the class behind him.  
"Oh, welcome back sleeping beauty, did you enjoy your nap?" said the old man behind him.  
The class once again bursted out in laughter. Slowly Gajeel brought himself into an upright position.  
"Tch, go to hell old man," Gajeel retaliated, he readied his fist, sending it out, straight into the mans face.  
But before it could hit its mark, a hand came out and blocked it.  
The teacher looked at him, amused at the student that tried to punch him.  
One flick to the forehead, knocked back and shattered a wall.  
The students of 1-A looked at the damage that was done.  
"Hahaha," the teacher laughed, "you're 100 years too early to challenge me to a fight kid."  
A second passed and suddenly the old man noticed something.  
"Shit, I destroyed another wall!" the door slammed open and the Principal walked in.  
" Oh Gildarts, I just heard a large noise and i cam over to see..." The Principal look behind the old man and saw what had happened.  
Gajeel was stuck between the rubble of the wall and Gildarts was sweating bullets probably hoping the principal would turn and walk away, but there was no such luck in this world.  
"GILDARTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE IT WILL BE TO FIX THAT WALL?" The short man shouted.  
For the second time in one day, he ignored the real problem.  
There was still a student stuck to the wall. In all the commotion a tall, elegant, blue hair girl walked down to help her fellow student.  
"Gajeel-kun? Do you need Juvia's assistance?" The blue hair girl called out to him.  
"Oi,Oi, just cos we went to the same school doesn't mean we're good friends," Gajeel said, still scowling but using his softer voice.  
He hated to say it but she was probably the closet thing he had to a friend right now.  
As he got up he felt the stare of another certain blue hair student focused on him.  
'Man why is it the blue hair girls that always get me?'  
Juvia helped him out of the rubble as the principal finished his rant.  
"...Next time you do that, I'm gonna cut your pay!"  
The principal marched out leaving their teacher with a look of despair on his face.  
"My pay..." Gildarts said faintly.  
Suddenly realizing he had an audience, the old man regained his posture and cleared his throat before finally beginning.  
"After that tragedy, you will be going to your first class," a slight grin reached the teachers face.  
"Oh, oh, this is bad," Gajeel said quietly as Juvia helped him into his seat.  
A demon, a midget with an encyclopedia and a monster teacher.  
He was already worn out an school had just started.  
'I pray to God, Buddha even the devil, please let me rest in peace if I die today' Gajeel prayed silently as the old man completed his sentence.  
"I hope you all are ready for it cos it's gonna hurt."

* * *

Yes, even Gajeel prays to god. O.K it's time for it again. Review this so i can make it better. Also tell me if i should make "Idiot" into "BAKA" instead cos i know a lot of people like to say Baka more than idiot, and it sounds awesome.

Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka.

Yea i just had to do that


End file.
